Coleccionista de Canciones
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: -1: Caramelo- "Tienes el sabor a caramelo que prefiero, Eres tú lo que más amo, La razón de mi vivir, Lo que dios puso en mi camino, para mi.” -Contigo, solo contigo, ya ves, mi vida te la has quedado tú.- R/Hr


**Holaas! **

**Si soy yo, y si vuelvo a estar aquí. xD**

**Bueno la verdad es que esta mañana me vino la inspiración y se me ocurrió hacer una serie de One shots con parejas de HP, y el primero en el que pensé que en Ron/Hermione (si tengo mis razones). Así que, empiezo con el de Ron y Hermione que hizo esta mañana. Aviso que las actualizaciones serás regularmente, por que haré uno cuando la inspiración me venga así de golpe. **

**Aviso que todos los personajes utilizados son propiedad de JK, y que no me demandéis por que son suyos, yo solo los utilizo por diversión. A excepción de los personajes alternativos creados por mí.**

**Bueno, os dejo leer.**

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

**Titulo: Caramelo  
Pareja: Ron/Hermione.  
Sinopsis: Tú eras mi caramelo, endulzabas mi vida, hasta que desapareciste y me perdí en el sabor amargo del limón**

* * *

**Caramelo**

"_Y tienes sabor a caramelo que prefiero.__Y tienes sabor a chocolate que me gusta.  
Eres tú lo que más amo,  
La razón de mi vivir,  
Lo que dios puso en mi camino, para mi."_

Todo se definía con la palabra; Caramelo.

Ella, simplemente ella, había sido el azúcar que endulzaba la vida del pelirrojo, y ahora que no estaba, su vida era amarga, como el limón. No sabía donde estaba, solo sabía que la necesitaba y que era un idiota por no haberle dicho cuando pudo que la amaba. "Estúpido orgulloso Weasley", la voz de la Castaña volvió a sonar en la mente de Ronald Weasley.

Quizá con un poco de suerte, la vería dentro de poco. La señora Weasley había organizado una comida allí en la madriguera con toda la Orden del Fénix, o al menos con todos aquellos que quedaban. Seguro iban a asistir, Ginny la había avisado.

- Gin. ¿Avisaste a Hermione? – preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo sacando a la pequeña de los Weasley de sus cavilaciones, ella se volvió de golpe hacia el. –

- Si, le mandé un carta, me dijo que si iba a poder venir. – Sonrió la pelirroja mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía hacia la pica para lavar los platos. –

¡Hermione iba a venir, iba a venir! El pelirrojo pudo distinguir un punto de dulzura en su amarga vida.

Desde ese día el tiempo pasó rápido, más rápido de lo que cualquiera se había imaginado. La señora Weasley, hacia preparativos aquí y allá, el señor Weasley intentaba encontrar una mesa en la que se pudieran sentar todos sin problemas, Ginny arreglaba el salón y el vestíbulo… Incluso Bill y Charlie estaban ayudando a arreglar la casa, trabajando en el jardín.

Ron estaba, por su parte, asustado. Sabía que Hermione se iba a presentar, pero ¿Qué tal y si no lo quería volver a ver ni en pintura? No quería ni pensar en eso.

* * *

Esos días pasados los había empleado en trazar un plan, para no mandar al suelo todo lo que sentía por la castaña, y lo primero que tenía que hacer era ir al Londres Muggle, en busca de lo necesario para su plan. As´´i que, con la ayuda de su hermana pequeña, Ron se dispuso a preparar su plan. Ambos muchachos se transportaron al Londres Muggle, y se dirigieron a una de las tiendas en donde podían encontrar lo que estaban buscando.

- Sorpréndeme Ronnie ¿Por qué trazaste este plan y no otro? – Preguntó la pelirroja pequeña mientras salían de la tienda, Ron cargaba unas cuantas bolsas. –

- Bueno, la verdad es que se me ocurrió de golpe. Y creí que a ella le gustaría. – contestó el pelirrojo mientras se encogía de hombros. – Me pareció el indicado.

- La verdad, no te voy a decir que no te quedó lindo Ron. Dándote mi punto femenino, te está quedando todo muy dulce, y nunca mejor dicho. Suerte. – sonrió la pelirroja. –

- Gracias. – Agradeció él. – Y dime ¿Cómo va con Harry?

- Bah. – Ginny movió negativamente la mano. – Es un despistado, pero así lo quiero, el otro día me regaló un ramo de rosas azules precioso, con una tarjetita que supongo le había costado lo suyo en hacer. Pero bueno…

- Ginny, anda con mucho cuidado, se que estás bien con Harry y que el nunca te haría daño, lo conozco. Pero no quiero que termines hundida por culpa de un chico, no merecen la pena. – Ginny echó una risita por lo bajo, Ron arqueó una ceja. –

- Hacía mucho que no sacabas tu faceta de hermano mayor protector a la luz, hermanito. – Rió la pequeña Weasley mientras se colgaba del hombro de su hermano mayor. –

- Me tomaré eso como un cumplido. – Los dos hermanos Weasley estallaron a carcajadas en medio de la calle, mientras unos cuantos Muggles se les quedaron viendo con cara de pensar que están locos. –

* * *

- ¡Hermione!

La voz de la pequeña Weasley inundó el vestíbulo de la Madriguera cuando la castaña apareció por la puerta de esta misma. Ginny se lanzó en brazos de su amiga y se abrazaron como solían hacer en sus viejos tiempos.

La castaña había cambiado, si. Era un poco más alta que antes, y sus rasgos se habían echo mucho más femeninos. La ropa que llevaba también había variado notablemente, ya no iba embutida en unos pantalones anchos y una 

chaqueta de color rosa. Llevaba unos pantalones piratas y unas deportivas de esas que se usaban con frecuencia en Londres, en la parte de arriba de su cuerpo lucia una camiseta de manga corta de color verde botella con unas letras delante. Su pelo, iba tan enmarañado como de costumbre, pero al parecer había logrado domarlo medianamente, ya que llevaba una coleta alta que lo recogía todo.

Ginny la hizo pasar al salón de la madriguera, en donde ya se encontraban Harry, Neville y Luna Lovegood. Los muchachos se saludaron alegremente y estuvieron charlando un buen rato. Conversaron sobre sus trabajos, Neville quería entrar a trabajar en Hogwarts como profesor, y Luna quería investigar animales. Harry no tubo ni que mencionar su profesión puesto que los otros cuatro muchachos la vocearon a coro cuando le tocó hablar.

Seguían contando anécdotas de Hogwarts cuando Hermione se percató de que Ron no estaba presente, se acercó a la pequeña Weasley para susurrarle:

- ¿Y tu hermano, Gin?

Ginny se quedó unos segundos pensativa, cierto ¿y su hermano?

- No lo se, la verdad. No lo vi en toda la mañana. – La pelirroja se encogió de hombros mientras miraba hacia las escaleras, pero no había ni rastro de Ron. –

- Oye… Gin… ¿Tendríais algún problema en que me quedara unos días aquí? – preguntó la castaña mientras miraba a la pelirroja con pena. – Es que estoy con los exámenes de admisión, y en mi casa no se puede estudiar.

- ¡No tienes ni que preguntarlo, Her! – exclamó la pequeña Weasley sonriente. – Sabes que mi madre siempre está encantada de tenerte aquí. - dijo sonriente. –

- Lo siento.

Una voz proveniente de las escaleras hizo que todos los presentes se dieran la vuelta. Ron estaba bajando las escaleras apresuradamente, y hasta Ginny se sorprendió de cómo iba. Llevaba el pelo suelo, y le caía graciosamente a los lados, sobresaltando sus ojos azules. La ropa que llevaba tampoco se quedaba atrás. Lucía unos pantalones vaqueros anchos, bajos y una camiseta ajustada de manga corta. Ginny abrió inconscientemente la boca, pero Hermione a su lado se debatía en contra de la realidad y saltar a los brazos del pelirrojo.

- Harry, Luna, Neville, Hermione… - dijo el pelirrojo en tono de saludo, y miró a su hermana pequeña guiñándole un ojo, esta sonrió. –

- Ron, amigo. ¿Cómo te va todo chico? – Preguntó Harry mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a saludar a su amigo, Neville y Luna hicieron lo mismo. –

- Bueno, voy tirando hacia adelante. Los estudios los voy sacando y ya casi voy a entrar a trabajar con George en la tienda. ¿Y vosotros, como estáis? – Preguntó Ron mirándolos a todos, pero su vista se paró en los ojos de Hermione, tan lindos como siempre. Sonrió inconscientemente, e hizo que Hermione desviara la mirada y que recibiera un codazo de su hermana pequeña en las costillas, el también debió la mirada. –

Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre sus vidas, sus carreras, su familia, el tiempo libre… Como en los viejos tiempos cuando se encontraban en la Sala Común o en las Reuniones del ED. Hasta que la señora Weasley los llamó a comer y se dirigieron junto con los demás a disfrutar de un tiempo en compañía y felicidad.

* * *

Ya habían terminado de comer, y habían estado jugando al Quidditch en el Jardín, bueno, al Quidditch entre comillas. Ron había vuelto a sus típicos comentarios con Hermione, cosa que Ginny apreció con una sonrisa de la castaña. Harry por su parte se había mostrado más cariñoso con ella que de costumbre, cosa que no le molestaba a la pelirroja para nada.

Así que eran casi las once de la noche y cada quien se dirigía a sus habitaciones, tras despedir a Neville y a Luna. Harry se quedaba a dormir esa noche, en el dormitorio de Ron, y Hermione, como siempre, en el dormitorio de Ginny. Así que cuando Ginny y Hermione llegaron a su piso, ambas se despidieron de Harry y Ron y entraron en su habitación para disponerse a dormir, se pusieron sus pijamas y se dispusieron a entrar en sus camas, pero Hermione se percató que encima de su almohada había una cajita envuelta en papel transparente y con una tarjetita encima.

La castaña la tomó entre sus manos miedosa, y leyó la nota que había en ella.

**"_Lo siento, espero que sepas disculparme."_**

Ginny sonrió desde su cama, e intentando disimular se levantó y se dirigió hacia su amiga. Hermione estaba mirando la nota y el paquetito que tenía entre las manos, medio en shock.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Ginny insistentemente mientras observaba a su amiga que seguía leyendo la notita. –

- Son caramelos de fresa y nata. – Contestó Hermione tras haber abierto el paquetito, de dentro volvió a caer una nota. Ginny se apresuró a recogerla del suelo. –

- _"Ten cuidado con ellas, no eres buena encima de una." – _Releyó Ginny. Levantó la vista y observó su amiga, que seguía con la vista clavada en Ginny, al parecer cavilando. –

- _"No eres buena encima de una…"_ ¡Una escoba! – exclamó la castaña levantándose de golpe de la cama, Ginny sonrió. - ¡Vamos hacia el granero! – exclamó mientras ya salía de la habitación, Ginny tubo que hacer esfuerzos para alcanzarla en las escaleras. –

Ambas muchachas atravesaron la cocina y el salón y se dirigieron a la puerta de salida de la Madriguera. Después echaron a correr hacia los graneros en donde los Weasley guardaban las escobas. Ginny abrió la puerta y Hermione se lanzó hacia adentro con una rapidez impresionante. Se quedaron viendo en todas direcciones, para ver si encontraban otra pista, y si, allí al lado de los bates de los gemelos Weasley había otra cajita.

- ¡Vamos Her ábrelo, ábrelo! – Ginny pensó por un momento que su sobreactuación se notaba demasiado. Se rió por lo bajo, pero volvió a su vista de niña entusiasta. –

- Otra nota Gin. – susurró la castaña mientras sacaba un papelito que iba enganchado a la cajita. -

**"_Contigo, solo contigo, ya ves, mi vida te la has quedado tú."_**

Una lágrima de emoción rodó por la mejilla de la castaña, y hasta Ginny se sorprendió de que su hermano hubiera escrito algo así, definitivamente, esa faceta la había estado ocultando durante demasiado tiempo, debería de sacarla más a menudo, por que había logrado hacer llorar a Hermione.

* * *

Ron estaba dando vueltas por los bordes del lago. Estaba demasiado nervioso, ya se había quedado sin uñas que morder por eso había pasado a otra estrategia: Marear al pobre Harry, que estaba escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Había estado casi media hora por la mañana organizando todo el plan, y no se había olvidado ningún detalle, o al parecer, por que se había olvidado de que sus nervios sufrirían una alteración descomunal, y los nervios de Harry serían voluntarios y se unirían a la causa de su amigo. Había puesto caramelos por todas partes; en el cuarto de Ginny, en el granero, en el salón, en la cocina, dentro de uno de los calcetines de Navidad que todavía estaban colgados encima de la chimenea… Y seguro que Hermione había descifrado cada uno de sus acertijos – que por otra parte no eran nada del otro mundo para nadie, ósea para la mente de Hermione eran simples juegos de palabras. –

La luna brillaba con toda su fuerza y su reflejo se proyectaba encima de la lisa superficie del pequeño lago que había detrás de ellos, irremediablemente, no podían dejar de acordarse de Remus, ya que la luna esa noche estaba llena. Ya eran casi las doce y media de la noche, y la paciencia de Harry había desaparecido por completo.

- Ronald Weasley, para, quieto, stop. – exclamó el pequeño Potter, o no tan pequeño según como se mirase, mirando a su mejor amigo pelirrojo. – Me estás mareando Ron, ella vendrá, no te preocupes, tu hermana estaba con ella.

- Pero, Harry, ¿y si no aparece? ¿y si no funcionan los caramelos? – preguntó el pelirrojo parándose en su sitio. –

- Lo descubrirás enseguida, ahí vienen Hermione y Ginny. – dijo Harry pausadamente mientras observaba como a lo lejos se dibujaban las figuras de Ginny y Hermione. Ron sufrió un colapso nervioso. –

* * *

Hermione y Ginny se acercaban al lugar que decía la última nota que habían encontrado; el pequeño lago que quedaba cerca de la Madriguera. Ginny estaba sonriente, el plan de Ron había ido de perlas, no se había imaginado que pudiera llegar a ir tan bien.

Hermione por su parte estaba emocionada. No, emocionada se quedaba corto. Sus nervios estaban en un punto al cual no habían llegado nunca y su corazón latía violentamente y con fuerza. Divisó el lago a pocos metros de donde estaban, y ambas muchachas empezaron a andar más rápido.

Se pararon en la orilla, y Hermione se arrodilló en el suelo para recoger lo que iba a ser su último regalo de caramelo. Este no llevaba nota afuera, así que lo abrió con las manos temblorosas rasgando el fino papel que lo cubría. Dentro había una nota, una de las notas con más significado que pudo haber encontrado.

**"_Hermione, tú tienes mi ser, tú endulzas mi vida.  
Te amo"_**

Hermione arrugó la nota entre sus manos y dos lágrimas furtivas escaparon de sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a su amiga Ginny, pero en su lugar se encontró con los ojos azules de él, de su Ron Weasley. No pudo más que observarlo, observar sus ojos, su sonrisa, su pelo… E instintivamente se lanzó a sus brazos, cayendo ambos de espaldas en el lado. Empapados y fríos, pero no les importaba a ninguno de los dos.

- Vas a coger una pulmonía. – la riñó Ron a la castaña que se encontraba con el dentro del lago. –

- Me da igual, al menos ahora tendré a quien me cuide, en ese caso. – Sonrió de lado la muchacha y fue ella la que cortó la distancia que separaba los labios de ambos muchachos, Ron se pudo percatar que Hermione s ehabía comido alguno de los caramelos, ya que sus labios poseían sabor a fresa. -

Ron la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura, no quería dejarla marchar ni por un segundo. Hermione se aferró al cuello de su pelirrojo como si la vida le fuera en ello. Hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de que si seguían más tiempo en el lago irían de cabeza a San Murgo.

Salieron de lago y se tumbaron en la hierba, observando la luna y las estrellas. Uno junto al otro, abrazados en el suelo.

- ¿Sabes Ron? Hoy me mostraste una parte de ti que verdaderamente no conocía, y me gustó, deberías mostrarla más a menudo. – dijo Hermione mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del pelirrojo. –

- No eres la primera que me lo dice. – sonrió de lado el pelirrojo mientras le besaba el cuero cabelludo a Hermione. –

- Hasta me hiciste llorar de alegría y es difícil en mí. – dijo al muchacha pensativamente mientras echaba una risita por lo bajo. Levantó la mirada para posarla en los ojos azules de Ron. – Te amo, Ron.

- También yo a ti, Hermione.

"_Esto es en verdad. Lo puedo sentir  
Se que mi lugar, Es junto a ti…  
Eres todo lo que pedía, Lo que no conocía  
Y que en ti descubrí."_

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Qué os pareció? ¿Bueno, malo? ¿Demasiada miel para vuestro gusto? ¿O la miel estuvo bien? xDD (Sii admito que me salió muy, pero muy mieloso xD)**

**Bueno en mi opinión me pasé bastante en hacerlo tan mieloso, demasiado dulce, pero no se xD. Por que me hartaba ver al Ron que siempre va de payaso y de tonto u.u Y la idea de los caramelos pasó volando esta mañana por la cabeza y no me pude resistir a escribirla, es que era demasiado para mí. **

**En cuanto a Ginny y Harry, supongo que habréis supuesto que desaparecen con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, sino bueno aquí os lo digo yo.**

**Bueno en próximos one, habrá más parejas (Lily/James, Harry/Ginny, Remus/Tonks, Bill/Fleur, Neville/Luna… ) Si queréis que aparezca alguno, solo tenéis que decírmelo por review y estaré encantada de programar un one shot sobre ellos. **

**Las letras de las canciones, al menos la segunda es de la banda Camila, de la cual recomiendo totalmente las canciones por que son realmente preciosas.**

**Bueno, solo me queda deciros que si os gustó la historia, si tenéis alguna duda, sugerencia, critica, dadle al "Go" y estaré encantada de leer vuestras opiniones. Gracias a los que leáis los fics, de veras gracias a ellos, la gente renueva sus ganas de seguir escribiendo. **

**Cuidaos mucho!**

**¡Abrazos y Besos sabor chocolate con menta!**

_**Att; Sharii.**_


End file.
